Invitation
by Realgya
Summary: Une Tamao en plein émoi dans un UA moderne où a lieu ce fichu festival auquel elle souhaite tant aller. Mais avec quelqu'un de particulier...


**Invitation**

* * *

 **Avertissement :** SK appartient toujours à Hiroyuki Takei.

 **Note :** Pour "Feuillets colorés" j'avais proposé y a un moment de me donner des thèmes et Koba54 avait joué le jeu. Sauf que sur son thème "Invitation", j'ai écrit écrit écrit... Et du coup au lieu d'avoir un pseudo-drabble j'ai 1400 mots, plus qu'un ficlet... D'où la fic à part. Dédiée à Koba du coup. Merci pour ce thème, il était très inspirant comme tu peux le voir =D

 **Personnage :** Tamao

* * *

« Est-ce que tu veux bien être mon cavalier pour le festival ? Est-ce que tu veux bien être mon cavalier pour le festival ? »

Tamao se repassait la phrase en boucle dans sa tête, articulant silencieusement les mots du bout des lèvres.

« Ça ne va pas, se reprocha-t-elle. Un cavalier pour le festival, ça ne veut rien dire. C'est pour un bal qu'on a un cavalier. »

\- On descend là, lui rappela Anna quand le bus s'arrêta.

Tamao suivit son amie, les mains à l'abri dans les poches de son manteau d'hiver et son nez caché sous son écharpe.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi au festival ? Est-ce que tu veux bien que je t'accompagne au festival ? Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on aille ensemble au festival ? »

\- À droite, la rappela à l'ordre Anna alors que Tamao continuait d'avancer inconsciemment sur le trottoir sans faire attention à la venelle perpendiculaire.

« Accepterais-tu qu'on aille ensemble au festival ? Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on aille ensemble au festival ? Ça te dirait d'aller au festival avec moi ? »

Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'Anna s'était arrêtée et elle releva la tête pour la regarder. Derrière son visage sans expression, le regard dur d'Anna accrocha le sien, la jaugeant.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Yoh, songea Tamao. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Yoh. »

Cependant aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres et Anna finit par reprendre sa marche d'un pas rapide. Désemparée, Tamao dut courir pour la rattraper puis cala son rythme sur le sien.

« Ce n'est pas avec Yoh que je veux aller au festival. Tu devrais l'avoir compris. Et si ce n'est pas le cas… Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? De toute façon, c'est toi que Yoh choisiras. C'est toi que Yoh choisirais. Mais il n'a pas, il n'a plus à faire de choix. »

En proie à ses pensées contradictoires teintées de malaise et, peut-être, d'une pointe infime d'agacement, Tamao ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'elles étaient arrivées.

Son ventre fit brusquement une galipette et son cœur une embardée si brusque que Tamao en eut le souffle coupé.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois lui demander ? Comment je dois lui demander ? »

\- Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama Yoh en les rejoignant, suivi par son jumeau.

Tamao se sentit non pas rougir mais pâlir. Ça la changeait.

\- Ça va ? Vous n'avez pas trop attendu le bus ?

Yoh tentait de faire la conversation mais Anna ne répondit pas. D'habitude, quand Anna entrait dans sa phase de silence glacé, c'était Tamao qui répondait timidement aux questions de Yoh. Mais actuellement, elle en était absolument incapable, aussi se contenta-t-elle de détourner vivement la tête quand Yoh essaya de croiser son regard.

\- Anna, attends-moi, cria-t-il soudain en s'élançant derrière sa petite amie qui avait pris la direction du gymnase.

Tamao réalisa brusquement qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Hao et jeta des regards affolés autour d'elle.

« C'est le moment », lui cria son cerveau sans pour autant mettre en marche les muscles de sa langue.

\- Anna t'a fait des misères ? se moqua Hao.

Elle voulut répondre par la négative mais sa bouche avait décidé de rester fermée et sourde à tous ses ordres.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on aille au festival ensemble ? » se souvint une partie de son cerveau.

Mais avec le trac la phrase s'envola. Tamao se souvenait qu'elle voulait lui demander de l'accompagner, qu'elle voulait vraiment aller au festival avec lui, qu'elle le désirait plus que tout, mais elle était incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents dans son esprit.

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Hao, elle piqua du nez par terre, honteuse. Son cœur battait sur le rythme d'un flamenco dans sa poitrine.

Elle le sentit soudain s'éloigner et releva brusquement la tête. Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, c'était sa chance. Si elle ne lui demandait pas maintenant, réalisa-t-elle, elle ne trouverait pas le courage de lui demander plus tard.

\- Est-ce que…

Hao se retourna vers elle en l'entendant mais le reste de sa phrase resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la suite.

« Festival » voulut-elle dire pour se faire comprendre, mais ses lèvres bougèrent toutes seules, ses cordes vocales répondaient absentes.

\- Est-ce que ? l'encouragea Hao.

Tamao rougit légèrement tout en essayant d'articuler la suite sans y parvenir. Cependant, un éclat passa dans le regard d'Hao et un sourire narquois se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

Il se rapprocha d'elle tranquillement, ne la lâchant pas du regard, et Tamao se força à lui tenir tête sans ciller.

\- Est-ce que ? répéta-t-il, d'un air goguenard cette fois-ci.

Tamao avait l'impression d'être paralysée.

\- Est-ce que, réussit-elle tant bien que mal à répéter. Inviter, balbutia-t-elle, tout en réalisant que les propos qu'elle tenait n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Je…

Elle en aurait pleuré de rage. Elle essayait pourtant. Elle essayait vraiment ! Mais il lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. En fait, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir réussi une seule fois à lui parler correctement. Les rares fois où ils avaient « dialogué » de manière qu'on pourrait qualifier de « normale », c'est parce qu'elle s'exprimait avec sa tablette.

\- Je veux… tu…

Hao la dévisageait toujours. Il semblait s'amuser. Tant qu'il ne la prenait pas en pitié, Tamao se dit qu'elle pouvait le supporter.

\- Tu me veux ? railla-t-il.

Tamao rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

\- Tu sais quoi, Tam, lui annonça-t-il en détachant soigneusement chaque mot, demandes-le moi et tu l'as.

Tamao lui retourna un regard perdu. Elle aurait quoi ?

\- Réussis à me le demander et c'est d'accord, explicita-t-il.

Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il avait compris ?

\- Tu, murmura-t-elle. Tu… es d'accord, répéta-t-elle en trébuchant sur les mots.

Le sourire d'Hao s'élargit.

\- Il faut que tu me dises avec quoi tu veux que je sois d'accord, nuança-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

La figure de Tamao se fit plus décidée alors qu'elle se concentrait pour réussir à ressortir la phrase qu'elle avait préparée d'une traite. Tant pis si elle devait passer pour une idiote ou s'il se moquait d'elle, elle aurait des regrets dont elle ne se débarrasserait jamais si elle n'allait pas jusqu'au bout.

Elle avait les mots au bord des lèvres quand il réduisit la distance qui les séparait à moins d'un mètre, la forçant à lever la tête vers lui.

\- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix de velours.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son front et ses yeux semblaient la transpercer de part en part.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle leva les bras vers lui et enfouit sa tête dans son manteau noir. Il sentait bon. Et il était en train de rire, à en croire les mouvements de sa poitrine.

\- Je veux ça, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendue.

\- Ça, répéta-t-il néanmoins. Mon manteau ? S'il te plaît je te le donne, je volerai celui de Yoh.

Tamao s'écarta un petit peu pour le regarder. Il faisait exprès de se moquer, mais il devait être d'accord. Sinon, il ne la laisserait pas faire. Sinon, il ne lui sourirait pas comme ça.

\- Est-ce que, réussit-elle à reprendre, pour le festival…

La fin se fit floue dans son esprit. Hao pencha la tête vers elle et Tamao crut qu'il allait l'embrasser mais il resta en suspens au-dessus d'elle, ses prunelles de feu ancrées dans les siennes.

\- Tu parlais du festival, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix faussement gentille.

\- Je veux y aller avec toi, sortit Tamao sans réfléchir.

Elle se força ensuite à confronter son regard sans rougir mais elle tremblait de tout son corps et son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. De joie ou de peine, cela ne dépendait que de lui.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pendant une courte seconde qui ne laissa même pas le temps à Tamao de fermer les yeux, le monde s'arrêta de tourner.

\- Chose promise chose due, commenta Hao en rejetant la tête en arrière, faisant voler ses cheveux et cliqueter ses boucles d'oreille.

Tamao n'était pas sûre de comprendre. Est-ce que ça voulait dire oui ?

La main d'Hao qui attrapa la sienne lui tint lieu de réponse.


End file.
